nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Luniana (NSC)
Although Luniana has a rich history, it was not untill recently that the country became a member of the NSC family. Since September 9th, Luniana is a full member of the NBU after the banning of three countries which upgraded a lot of microstates.Until then, Luniana did not have the privilege to be allowed to enter every NSC, but was 4th in row (after Halito, Streets ET and Swelatie) to get promoted to a full nation in the NSC family. Nevertheless, Luniana decided to keep its territory instead of moving to another place. = Press conference = On Friday August 3rd, TRL/ТРЛ held a press conference about their decision to enter the NSC. Because the country is not really rich it took a while before the decision had been made to enter the NSC, but once made they held a press conference immediately (which was right before midnight, UTC+2). Below is the text of the Lunian presentation that day. The original text can be found here, including all best wishes of all countries. Welcome everybody to the new country of Luniana! A message from the Television Radio Luniana (TRL), broadcasting live from the capital of Henialoz. "The TRL received an invitation from Belvist to join the NSC. Our country Luniana is really enthusiastic about this kind invitation and our country - although a small country - is willing to enter! The citizens of Luniana are really eager to show the rest of the world how great their country is and can be and we are ready to face the challenges of the NSC. Thereby Luniana is willing to enter the NSC and the NSC:NF!" To let all countries get acquainted with Luniana we present our flag and some facts about our wonderful country! The country (#citizens 2,291,490) consists of 8 geographical areas where ancient tribes used to live (symbolized by the bluegreen wheel). Nowadays the country is divided into 5 provinces (Titan, Iapetus, Rhea, Tethys, and Dione) which are pretty autonomous, symbolized by the red star. The capital is Henialioz (symbolized by the sun, #citizens 498,201) which is located in the northern part of Titan (Титан) - the only province which uses the cyrillic alphabet - and their football team (American football, no soccer) is the best of the country. The seat of the government, the country is reigned by an emperor - traditionally the strongest king of the ancient tribes, is in Staniar (#citizens 427,837), a sea port at the northeastern part of Rhea. The national broadcaster TRL is broadcasting from Lineniaae (#citizens 227,902) from the Western part of Dione, incorporating 4 national channels including one in the local dialect of Iapetus. To complete the meaning of the flag: the 4-pointed green star symbolizes the importance of the sea to Luniana, where a lot of seals live which are very important for the tourism in the wonderful and beautiful country of Luniana! = Nation Song Contest = Due to technical difficulties Luniana was unable to broadcast NSC9 to its citizens, but the country was happy with the decision of TRL/ТРЛ to join the NSC. NSC X Since Luniana is a relatively poor country, TRL/ТРЛ decided to have an internal selection instead of a National Final. The Lunian broadcaster asked Snow Patrol to represent the country with the beautiful song Chasing Cars. Snow Patrol was honored and thereby debuted at the NSC. First, Luniana had to go to Belvist for the Microstate Prequalification. The whole country celebrated when it was announced that Luniana would be present at NSC X. Unfortunately, Luniana just missed out on qualification to the final with its 15th place, only 4 points behind the number 14. During the final something really strange happened! After 4 minutes of voting it was clear which countries would get the Lunian points, but after another 3 minutes some countries got many more votes! The TRL/ТРЛ is investigating how this happened, we expect some trouble with the voting lines. We keep you posted. The Lunianoz Ontrovi Choshchuwa (Luniana Independent Times) held a poll in Luniana about who they think will win:Finally, Astoria won NSC X. : 34% Streets ET : 26% Effiland : 18% Comino : 13% Mooseland : 9% Halito when it is their birthday Also, 47% of the Lunians is unhappy with the 15th place of Luniana and decided not to buy any foreign products anymore. NSC 11 Due to the financial distress at TRL/ТРЛ it is not likely that a NF will be organized in the near future. For NSC 11 TRL/ТРЛ already selected an artist - Mika - who appeared to enter the NSC before, which his management forgot to tell TRL/ТРЛ. In great haste TRL/ТРЛ found Darryl Worley to enter for Luniana, but he did not manage to pass the Microstate Qualification for NSC 11. Just after the sign up period, three countries were banned from the NSC, thereby promoting Luniana to a full member. Nevertheless, Luniana is only able to exercise its right as a full nation from NSC 12 onward. NSC 12 (needs revision) From now on, Luniana is a full member of the NBU. To improve in the NSC and to approach the NSC more professionally, TRL/ТРЛ freed money to organize a NF. Every province of Luniana will enter an artist and at the moment all provinces are asking artists from outside the country to represent them at Luniana's first NF. The winner will represent Luniana at NSC 12.Of course, at the moment we do not know the representative, nor its/their final ranking. .]] NSC 13 & 14 At October 11th (2007) we reported: "Due to financial distress at TRL Luniana will probably not participate in NSC13. We hope that the Lunian funds are good again for NSC14 but don't hold your breath, we might be back at NSC15." NSC 15 and beyond Which appeared to be true! Luniana entered NSC15 with a Dutch song, appointed internally to cut costs, and to show the world some music only known in the Netherlands. Again due to financial problems it was not until NSC18 that Luniana returned, again with a Dutch song. NSC 21: Lunianiov The second edition of Lunianiov. This time, two artists competed in two rounds. In the first round each artist sang two songs and an expert jury decided which song went on to the second round, in which the artists competed against each other. Unfortunately, after this exciting week, again a bad rank was obtained. NSC 22 and beyond Because of the high membership fees of the EBU, Luniana did broadcast the Eurovision Song Contest to the Lunians, but there was no money left to enter the NSC. After a short break TRL/ТРЛ entered again at NSC24. Because of the bad placings lately, again an internal selection has been held. The broadcaster chose for a great show, culture and a well-known name. There were high hopes to finally break the bad rankings, but after another disappointing result the broadcaster issued the following statement: We already figured out a new song to enter the NSC, because something has to change with the Lunian entries. Perhaps we fire the board of TRL/ТРЛ. All NSC Entries Luniana in Spinoff Contests The country also showed interest in the NSC Spinoff Contests. Its first entry is in the language spin-off to represent Frisian (although Luniana showed interest to represent Estonian at first). Luniana entered NSC:ESC4, after accepting an invitation for the contest. Luniana even sent a Belvistian in order to translate. Nevertheless, this entry was kept secret until the sign up period ended. Luniana already selected a candidate for the first NSC:NF since it became an NBU member, but it was not untill edition 7 that Luniana could be present. The entry was kept secret until the sign up period. =Lunian votes= This section will be updated irregularly, but is intended to reflect the statistics after every NSC or NSC Spinoff. Votes casted Votes received